This invention relates generally to uniform attachments and, more specifically, to a marker for mechanical securement to a portion of a uniform such as a helmet to enable identification of a person wearing the marker by a person utilizing equipment that is sensitive to a marker material on the marker.
None
None
None
One of the difficulties in modem warfare and particularly in covert nighttime operations is to prevent fratricide, One of the ways to prevent fratricide, i.e. the killing of friendly forces by other friendly forces, is through some means of positive identification of friendly forces by other friendly forces. One of the ways of currently identifying friendly forces is by securing an infrared reflecting material known as Glo Tape IR, which contains the insignia of the friendly forces, to the uniform sleeve of the military personnel.
The infrared reflecting material is characterized by being generally non-reflective to impingement of visible light and appears like black duct tape in both texture and finish. However, the infrared marker strongly reflects the infrared wavelengths so that when the marker is viewed through night vision goggles one sees a bright image. Thus, during nighttime or under nighttime conditions, the presence of a marker on a member of the friendly forces alerts a viewer using special equipment, which is sensitive to the infrared reflective material, to the presence of the member of the friendly forces. These type of infrared markers are secured to the body uniforms by Velcro(copyright) fasteners, adhesives or are sewn directly onto the body uniform. In contrast to the prior art markers, the present invention comprise a marker that can be mechanically secured to the uniform by the soldier in the field without the aid of any tools and thus can provide an on-the-go method for field securing the reflective marker to a portion of the uniform such as the helmet of the soldier. In the preferred embodiment the marker is secured around the periphery of the helmet to thereby make the person recognizable regardless of the direction the person is facing. In the event the combat conditions change the markers can be quickly removed.
A marker for attachment to a helmet head covering or the like of a friendly force member, and more particularly to an on-the-go hand securable marker having at least one extension with a retaining head for inserting into a hole in the uniform with the retaining head sufficiently rigid to prevent withdrawal therefrom under field conditions with the marker having a limited wavelength reflective surface thereon to enable a person observing under nighttime conditions to determine if a person is a friendly force member by the presence of reflections of electromagnetic radiation from the marker on the friendly force member.